New Flatmate at 221B
by SuperWhoPotterMerPonyLock
Summary: Set after The Reichenbach Fall. John needs a new flatmate to help pay the rent after Sherlock's "death" When she comes, it's like having Sherlock back again. A female Sherlock! But no one can replace Sherlock. right? Rated T for language. slight Doctor Who related stuff, but NOT a crossover! Spoilers for Reichenbach and previous episodes. JohnxOC
1. New Tenant at 221B

**I don't want to beg from you guys, but I really need reviews! I want to know how you feel about the story and if I should continue. Do you want your OC in the story? Just tell me about it in the reviews. So anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"Told you. So can I still move in?" She asked. "Yeah, Okay! I'd like that!" He smiled. After all he's probably seen _weirder _things. She smiled, almost. It was sort of a Sherlock smile, a smirk, none the less.

It was official, Sherlock Holmes was back on Baker Street.

* * *

It's been a day since they had last talked, and for the first time in a while John woke up happy. He was going to receive in some sense, a _new _Sherlock. He'd walked out of his room seeing the "new Sherlock" Already settled in sitting on the couch tuning her violin. "It's a viola, by the way." She corrected him. "I didn't say any-" "You were thinking it." She stated back. He shook it off, he was used to it. "So what's your name again? I didn't catch it yesterday." "I didn't tell you my name yesterday." She said. "It's Reinette. I wasn't given a name, I picked out myself, do you like it?" "Oh, yes it's a lovely name." He said absentmindedly. 'Reinette, a name with a lack of use in the 20th and 21st century, like Sherlock.' John thought as he made his morning tea. Was she the new Sherlock? He didn't know yet. She acted like him, she had a name like his, she talked like him. Was she him? He didn't _need_ replacing! But he was still lonely. Even though he was positive that nothing could fix the hole in his soul, she might be able to mend it _just_ enough. He wasn't sure about her yet, she kinda just came with out warning, like that random late birthday present on your doorstep. The good kind, so far. "I'm going out." She stated. "It's 5 in the morning." "I know." "You can't go out this early." "Why not? I'm fully dressed, my hair is _decent _and I am all ready. Why can't I?" She asked confused. "Maybe you're not used to human nature yet, but people don't usually go sauntering out at 5 in the morning!" John said. She set down her viola on the table. She walked over to him, towering over him, and she slapped him. **_Hard._**"What was that for!" He yelled. "I'll have you know I've been on this planet 13 years! I know enough about human nature to know it's not normal! But I don't care! Is that so bad that I'm different! I am Human and I am more Human than you'll ever be you got that?! Unless you want another sore body part I suggest that you agree!" She yelled back. "I'm going out!" She stated and marched out the door. 'Bad start' John thought as he rubbed his cheek. 'Make a note she has a strong left hand'

* * *

As Reinette slammed the door, fuming steam, she ran to the nearest library to plot her revenge on Watson. She was to Human! She was as Human as he was! They were just created _differently_. She went to the area where lied her favourite book, "The Aliens Guide to Human Beings". It was a very large book and she was still only half way. It was written probably for a parody, but the information was real. It was very helpful in her condition. She opened it to chapter 50: Human geniuses. She was reading until she was reading so fast her eyes couldn't keep up with her brain and she blacked out.

* * *

John was rubbing his forehead, looking at his blog, no new entry in a month. The phone rang, he got up at answered the phone. "Hello?" he said. "Yes, are you John H. Watson?" "Yes?" "You must come to St. Barts Hospital, you're flatmate is here." The man on the other end said. "What!?" He wanted to make up to her, anything but this! He hung up the phone and rushed to the hospital. He ran through the doors of St. Barts, and to the desk. "Yes, a friend of mine was admitted here. Reinette." He said frantically. "Yes, let me check. Ah yes Reinette Smith, admitted today, blacked out in a library. Shes in room 202, 2nd floor." "Thank you" He said as he ran up the stairs. Things were racing through his head. At least she only passed out, but why? He made it to her room as he burst through the door. She was still on the bed unconscious, she looked peaceful, not like she was earlier that day. He walked closer to her, he looked at her, she suddenly looked amazingly beautiful. He didn't know what came over him, but he learned over her and he kissed her. She didn't wake up, it wasn't like a fairytale. It was for John though. He just starred at her for a minute, and he hopes she didn't feel it.


	2. Moving Day

**I don't want to beg from you guys, but I really need reviews! I want to know how you feel about the story and if I should continue. Do you want your OC in the story? Just tell me about it in the reviews. So anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"Told you. So can I still move in?" She asked. "Yeah, Okay! I'd like that!" He smiled. After all he's probably seen _weirder _things. She smiled, almost. It was sort of a Sherlock smile, a smirk, none the less.

It was official, Sherlock Holmes was back on Baker Street.

* * *

It's been a day since they had last talked, and for the first time in a while John woke up happy. He was going to receive in some sense, a _new _Sherlock. He'd walked out of his room seeing the "new Sherlock" Already settled in sitting on the couch tuning her violin. "It's a viola, by the way." She corrected him. "I didn't say any-" "You were thinking it." She stated back. He shook it off, he was used to it. "So what's your name again? I didn't catch it yesterday." "I didn't tell you my name yesterday." She said. "It's Reinette. I wasn't given a name, I picked out myself, do you like it?" "Oh, yes it's a lovely name." He said absentmindedly. 'Reinette, a name with a lack of use in the 20th and 21st century, like Sherlock.' John thought as he made his morning tea. Was she the new Sherlock? He didn't know yet. She acted like him, she had a name like his, she talked like him. Was she him? He didn't _need_ replacing! But he was still lonely. Even though he was positive that nothing could fix the hole in his soul, she might be able to mend it _just_ enough. He wasn't sure about her yet, she kinda just came with out warning, like that random late birthday present on your doorstep. The good kind, so far. "I'm going out." She stated. "It's 5 in the morning." "I know." "You can't go out this early." "Why not? I'm fully dressed, my hair is _decent _and I am all ready. Why can't I?" She asked confused. "Maybe you're not used to human nature yet, but people don't usually go sauntering out at 5 in the morning!" John said. She set down her viola on the table. She walked over to him, towering over him, and she slapped him. **_Hard._**"What was that for!" He yelled. "I'll have you know I've been on this planet 13 years! I know enough about human nature to know it's not normal! But I don't care! Is that so bad that I'm different! I am Human and I am more Human than you'll ever be you got that?! Unless you want another sore body part I suggest that you agree!" She yelled back. "I'm going out!" She stated and marched out the door. 'Bad start' John thought as he rubbed his cheek. 'Make a note she has a strong left hand'

* * *

As Reinette slammed the door, fuming steam, she ran to the nearest library to plot her revenge on Watson. She was to Human! She was as Human as he was! They were just created _differently_. She went to the area where lied her favourite book, "The Aliens Guide to Human Beings". It was a very large book and she was still only half way. It was written probably for a parody, but the information was real. It was very helpful in her condition. She opened it to chapter 50: Human geniuses. She was reading until she was reading so fast her eyes couldn't keep up with her brain and she blacked out.

* * *

John was rubbing his forehead, looking at his blog, no new entry in a month. The phone rang, he got up at answered the phone. "Hello?" he said. "Yes, are you John H. Watson?" "Yes?" "You must come to St. Bartholomew's Hospital, you're flatmate, Reinette Smith, is here." The man on the other end said. "What!?" He hung up the phone and rushed to the hospital. He ran through the doors of St. Barts, and to the desk. "Yes, a friend of mine was admitted here. Reinette Smith." He said frantically. "Yes, let me check. Ah yes Reinette Smith, admitted earlier today, blacked out in a library. Shes in room 202, 2nd floor." "Thank you" He said as he ran up the stairs. Things were racing through his head. At least she only passed out, but why? He made it to her room as he burst through the door. She was still on the bed unconscious, she looked peaceful, not like she was earlier that day. He walked closer to her, he looked at her, she suddenly looked amazingly beautiful. He didn't know what came over him, but he learned over her and he kissed her. She didn't wake up, it wasn't like a fairytale. It was for John though. He just starred at her for a minute, and he hopes she didn't feel it. He sat there for about 15 minutes before, Molly, Lestrade and Sgt. Donovan came in. "Hello John," Molly said sheepishly. "Hi Molly, Hi Lestrade, Hi _Donovan. _what are you doing here?" He asked. "Well, Molly told us what happened, and since you were involved, we came, friendly wise." Lestrade answered kindly, while Donovan starred at the girl. "Sooo... This is the brand new freak then eh? Freakina" Donovan remarked. "Lay off her Donovan, you haven't even met her yet! Remember what happened the last time you called someone a freak." John defended. "I've seen her before, she's on high survalence in the government, for being, you know." Donovan gave a hand gesture to finish her sentence. After they started talking and catching up, Reinette woke up. "Mph." She grunted. "You're up!" They all said. "AAAHHH!" She screamed, clenching her head. "Whats wrong!" John yelled shaking her. "Not dead, not dead...hiding...not dead!" She yelled as she passed out again. "What was that all about? That was wierder than what the freak did!" "Well she _is_ genetically engineered Donovan. Sherlock wasn't, I think." Lestrade said. "What do you think it means?" John asked. The others shook their heads 'No'. "Hmmm.." John started to think as the others filed out.

* * *

**WHOHOO! Chapter Two done finally! Sorry it took so long! I hope you like it and read my other Sherlock works! Let me know if you want your OC in this. Let me know if anything is wrong with it or what you want to see in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**-RS **_


End file.
